New friends, old problems
by Miss KK-kachoo
Summary: Storm and Kagome are pen-pals. So what happens when Storm and three best friends get kicked out of their homes? Ms. Higurashi takes them in, of course. When Kagome and the four girls head to the Feudal era, what will happen?
1. Default Chapter

Okay, okay, I admit it, I don't own a thing...well, i do own my characters.  
but nothing else.

Summary: Storm and Kagome are pen-pals and when Storm's family kicks her out, the Higurashi's take her in. However, three of her friends also got kicked out for the same reason. Ms. Higurashi's heart reaches out to them and she takes all four girls into her home to live with her family. Read inside for pairings.

Inuyasha/Kagome Miroku/Sango Sesshomaru/Serenity Tamsuo/Shadow Makotosi/Storm Tomsuo/Star

Disclaimer: As you should be able to tell, Serenity, Shadow, Storm, Star, Makotosi, Tamsuo, Tomsuo are my own, but, alas, the rest are not.

Chapter 1: The S's

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up toward the roof of the well house and sees her mother.

"Yes mum?"

"Can you come up here? I got a surprise." She said, then her head disappeared and Kagome could hear her footsteps fade.

Groaning, she stepped over to the ladder she had placed in the well and climbed up, dropping her large yellow backpack on the floor.

After a few minutes she picked it back up and walked toward the house, her thoughts consumed with a certain silver-haired hanyou.

Inuyasha...

Flashback

"You are not going, we have to keep searching for jewel shards!"

Inuyasha was following Kagome to the well, complaining that she was going back to her time and wasn't staying to find more jewel shards.

"Inuyasha! I promised my mum I would be back this morning and stay for more than a few hours. Hopefully I can stay a few days!" Kagome said, walking quicker.

"Lady Kagome, you know as well as we know that he doesn't want you to go because he doesn't want to sleep alone." Miroku stated.

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed and Inuyasha took after Miroku.

Sango walked over to where Kagome was standing and stood next to her.

They watched as Inuyasha chased Miroku around the small field in which the well was located.

Inuyasha dropped Kagomes Backpack and began to chase the stupid monk faster. Until, that is, Kagome got bored and decided to stop it.

"Sit."

The crash of Inuyasha hitting the ground mixed in with the laughter of Miroku, Sange and Kagome.

"Serves you right Inuyasha. Next time just ignore him!" Kagome said, then grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulders.

"I'll be back soon!" Kagome said, jumping into the well.

End Flashback

Kagome sighed as she opened the kitchen door and dropped her backpack.

She fell back against the wall and slid down to the floor.

"Kagome!"

She sighed once more as her mum called again, this time from the living room.

She got up and, leaving her backpack where it was, walked through the foyer and into the living room.

Kagome's POV

I stepped into the living room and stopped short when I saw four girls standing on the couch.

I looked at my mum, giving her a questionable look.

"Mum, who are these people?" I asked, a bit confused.

I watched her and she opened her mouth, ready to speak.

"Kagome."

The voice came from the couch, and my head swung there.

It was Storm, sitting on the right end of the couch.

"Storm?"

"Hi Kagome. Listen, I'll tell you everything once we get to your room.  
but for now, I'll introduce you to everyone." She said, shuffling to get more comfortable.

She had mid-back red-brown hair with bright blond streaks, gold eyes, and was around my height. She was wearing tight black jeans with a red tank top and had a black bandanna with lightning bolts around her head. Three hoops of different sizes were in her ears, and you could see two small hoops in her cartilage. Her nails were black with lightning bolts and were long, her lips black with gold, and she had dark eye makeup. On her hands were a multitude of many rings and bracelets. 

She smiled and pointed to the girls next to her.

"These are my best friends, besides you." She said.

"This is Shadow." She said, pointing to the black haired girl next to her.

Shadow had jet-black hair, black eyes, and seemed to be the same height of me and Storm. Like her friend, she was wearing tight black jeans, but she was wearing a black tank top and a black bandanna, this one plain. She had the same amount of holes in her ears, and similar earrings. Her nails were also like Storms, though they were plain black. Her lips shaded black, and she had black eye makeup. She had many rings like her friend, but didn't have any bracelets.

I waved to Shadow, then looked at the next person as Storm said her name.

"This is Star."

Star had blond hair with light orange streaks and gold eyes like Storm. She was wearing black jeans like her friends, but had on a gold tank top and a black bandanna with stars on it. Unlike her friends, she had two holes in each lobe, with different size hoops with a star in each. Her long nails were black, but had stars on them. Her lips were black with a gold online and she had dark eye makeup. She had rings on, too, but had rubber bands instead of bracelets.

Star smiled at me, and I smiled back.

As Storm said the next name, I looked at the next girl.

"And last of all, this is Serenity."

Serenity looked very different from her friends. She had light brown hair with red, blond, and black streaks, blue eyes with purple in them. Unlike her friends, she was wearing tight blue jeans and a dark pink tank top with a dark green bandanna with dark pink circles. She had two holes in her lobes, just like Star. Her nails were dark blue with dark pink hearts on them. Pink lipstick covered her lips and her eye makeup was dark blue, pink, and purple. Rings decorated her fingers, and she had many bracelets on.

Serenity smiled at me and I smiled back, giving a small wave.

Turning back to Storm I said, "Uh...Storm? Can you explain this?"

"Honey, I'll tell you." My mother interrupted. 

"Okay then." I said, sitting on the arm of a chair and waiting for her to explain why there was four teenage girls on our living room.

"I was doing the laundry when I heard the phone ring. It was Storm, and she was looking for you. I told her that you were at school and would have you give her a call when you got home, but she was crying and I couldn't leave it at that. So I asked her what was wrong and she told me. Well, I couldn't let her live on the streets. So I called the agency and decided to take her and her three friends in. So I had them fly out the moment it was okay. Then we waited for you to get home."

As she finished, she took a breath and said with a glimmer in her eye, "So how was school?"

I was pulled out of my stupor, and said, "Um...good. Hey, where will they stay?"

She smiled, "Well...Shadow in your room with you, and the guest room will no longer be a guest room, it'll be Star and Serenity's room..."

I looked at my new sisters and we shrugged, nodding in agreement.

"That's good. Now why don't you go show them their rooms?" Mum said, and I nodded.

"Kagome, we'll talk when we get upstairs, I promise." Storm said, probably feeling a little guilty.

"Okay." I agreed.

Regular POV

Kagome led the girls to the guest room, opening the door and saying to Star and Serenity, "This is your room...just put your stuff inside and we'll unpack later."

"Okay." they agreed in unison.

Kagome then led them to her room and opened the door,

"This is my room," She said, "Storm, this'll be where you'll stay. We can talk in here."

They nodded and we walked in, me and Star on my bed, Storm and Serenity on the extra bed, now Storm's.

Storm's POV

I walked in after Kagome and sat down on the second bed I assumed was mine.

I was right, I soon saw, as Kagome sat on the bed opposite.

"Okay," I began, taking a breath, "we've got...powers."

I saw Kagome's face as I said that and shut my eyes.

"We were kicked out because of them." Star said, and I realized that they were going to help me out.

I took another breath and spoke again, thankful for my friends.

"Kagome," I opened my eyes, "Kagome, when we were born, our parents didn't much like us. They hated that we were different, and they shunned us most of our life. We all noticed each other because of our looks. It was as though we were drawn to each other. Soon we began talking and realized that we had gifts, not curses. Then our parents found out one night, as we were practicing outside at the local park. My mom came looking for us and when she saw what we were doing, called the other mom's and they all watched us. They became afraid and disowned us then and there. That's when your mom intervened, and brought us here."

I took a deep breath and looked at her face carefully, wishing I could read her thoughts.

"Well?" Serenity asked her.

"I love you guys even more because you told me. I would hate it if you kept anything from me. So..." Kagome said, getting a mischievous look in her eyes, "...What's your powers?"

We all giggled at the question, relieving some of the tension that had hung in the air while I told Kagome of our past. "Well," I began, "We're all Telekinetic, are very fast, are very good at swordsmanship, can use a bow and arrow very well, read and write very well, and can create and control fire. But I can also create and control storms."

"I can create and control shadow." Shadow said, "Hence my name."

"I can create and control stars," Star told her, "Hence my name." 

"I can create and control peace," Serenity said softly,

Kagome sat there as we all told her our special powers and smiled faintly at the whole thing.

"Wow..." was all she said before saying, "Now I get to tell you everything."

We all waited as she smiled and reached under her bed, pulling out a book.

She passed it over to me and I saw that it was a photo album. Opening it, I saw it was filled with pictures of people I had never seen before and that looked like someone from the past. One guy looked like a Buddhist monk from ancient Japan, a girl looked like someone from an ancient festival, and someone who was dressed like an ancient samurai. 

"Who're these people?" I asked, "People you know who do the yearly festivals?"

"No, those are the real thing," She said, "The monk is Miroku, he's an actual Buddhist monk, although we aren't sure if he's exactly pure...he gropes a lot. The woman is Sango, she's a demon slayer...she's real good. And the guy in the red outfit is Inuyasha, a half dog demon."

We sat there, wondering what the hell Kagome was talking about. These pictures looked recent, but they couldn't be, considering that these sort of people were myths and hundreds or years old.

"Kagome...?" I asked.

"On my 15th birthday, I chased Boyu into...."

Sorry to leave y'all here, but I gotta go and rest now, I got school in the morning. More tomorrow. Bye!

R&R! 


	2. Inuyasha's visit, and 500 year sinto the...

I'm back! I try to write and post every day, but my sister sometimes captures the computer before I can get to it. 

Again, I only own my characters, so don't kill me.

Hekele Masuyo-Yes it does! And I wanted to base Serenity on you(Of course I would've asked), but your character is to violent for the name. But that's okay, I like you anyway! I hope you write more stories! Maybe we can talk sometime...E-mail me.

When I was writing this chapter, I realized that in the last chapter I had forgotten to tell ya where Shadow sleeps. She sleeps in the guest room with Star and Serenity. For now.

If I miss something, or forget something, please tell me. I would appreciate it greatly.

Come on guys, R & R!

Chapter 2: Inuyasha's visit, and 500 years into the past

"...and so now I travel back and forth between the two worlds. That's why I wasn't home when you got here."

Kagome finished talking and looked at her new friends for their reactions. Storm looked amused, Serenity looked surprised, Shadow(sitting on Kagome's desk table) had the same expression as Storm: amused. Star had an eyebrow raised and had a faint smile.

"No wonder I could never reach you when I called." Storm remarked, thinking back to the times when she had gotten Kagome's grandfather and been told some lie, "I thought you were out with a boy."

Kagome shrugged, "I am...kinda. Boys' are to much trouble to handle with going back and forth from the past and the future."

The girls nodded in understanding, they knew what it was like to have to deal with boys and something that mattered more than life sometimes.

"Well," Star said, "now that we've taken care of clearing things up, how 'bout some lunch? I'm starved."

Shadow and Storm laughed, they knew Star and she was always hungry.

Serenity gave a small smile, then leaned over toward Kagome and said, "I always thought her power was high metabolism."

Kagome laughed and the others stopped in surprise. Kagome's laugh was so beautiful. It sounded like many bells, ringing at once.

"Your name should be 'Sound'." Storm said, "You certainly have beautiful ones."

Kagome smiled, then she said, "Okay, no problem guys, let's go and get some lunch. I'm hungry too."

They got up and filed out of the room.

Heading downstairs, Kagome went to the cupboards and got out some Ramen packets.

"Ramen anyone?" She asked, smiling.

They all nodded happily.

"Yes, most definitely!" They said in unison.

Kagome laughed and went about making it.

"So, Kagome, you left the Feudal era today, right?" Shadow asked, and when Kagome nodded, said, "So when are you going back?"

Kagome went to answer when Ms. Higurashi walked in. She was carrying a small bag and had on her overcoat.

"You girls don't have school tomorrow. There's been some sort of threat to the school." She said, reaching into the refrigerator and getting a small bottle of water.

Kagome looked at her mother with disbelief on her face, "Your kidding? A threat made to my school?"

"Yeah," She said, "And by the way Kagome, your cousin from is coming."

"Which one?" Kagome asked, a bit curious.

"The one from America." Ms. Higurashi said, opening the bottle and taking a sip, "She'll be here tomorrow night, somewhere between 9 and 10."

"Really? Cool. I like her." Kagome said with a small smile, then went back to cooking the Ramen.

"But for now I'm off to your aunt's house. Please be good, it's overnight." She said, picking her bag back up and heading for the foyer.

FLUMPCRASH

Beep...BEep...BEEp...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...CRASH

The girls looked up toward Kagome's room and she frowned.

"KAGOME!"

Something from behind the counter growled, and when the four girls looked over there, they saw Kagome red in the face and angry.

"Kagome, will you please get yourself a new alarm clock to? You need one...now." Ms. Higurashi said, walking out the door with Souto and her father in tow.

Kagome groaned, moved the pot to a different burner, and began to go upstairs.

"Should we follow her?" Serenity asked in a small voice.

Storm nodded, "I think she'd call us up anyway."

They went up the staircase and met up with Kagome, standing at the top.

"I was just gunna call y'all up." She said, a forced smile on her face.

"I know." Storm said, smiling at her.

Kagome turned around and walked back to her room.

Storm's POV

We all walked behind Kagome as she headed back toward our room.

I stepped in the room and my eyes widened right away.

Sitting on the floor was a guy with silver hair, wearing a red samurai outfit.

"Guys," Kagome said grimly, gesturing to the guy on the floor, "This is Inuyasha, a dead man."

We giggled at her words, and I stepped forward.

"Hi," I said, smiling at him, "I'm Storm."

He growled at me and I looked up at Kagome.

"What's his problem?" I asked.

"He hurt his ears with the alarm clock." She said to me, then turned to Inuyasha, "I told you not to come in that window anymore. Remember?"

He closed his eyes a minute and thought.

"Oh Yeah." He said, nodding, "I 'member now. Okay, sorry I broke your alarm clock."

Kagome softened, "Really?"

"Yeah, but next time, you better keep it away from the window, wench!" He smirked.

Kagome's face hardened.

"Si-"

Before she could finish the word, Inuyasha's hand was over her mouth.

"Please don't say it...please..." Inuyasha said, actually sounding sorry.

Kagome nodded, and when he took his hand off, she glomped him.

I smiled at them, and at the look on Inuyasha's face when Kagome's arms were around his neck.

Someone used to look at me that way...

Flashback

"Storm, I'll never leave you. I promise." Mark said, holding me close.

"Really?" I said, looking up at him.

"Of course, I love you." He said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I...I love you too." I replied softly, leaning forward.

Our lips met and I felt a chill run through me.

"I'll never cast you aside." He said, his lips against my neck.

He was lied, just as everyone before him had. They all lied, everyone, that is, but Shadow, Star, and Serenity.

How I wish...

End Flashback

"So," I said, forcing cheerfulness into my voice, "Let's go eat that Ramen."

Kagome looked stricken for a moment, until Serenity said, "You put it on the back burner."

Reminded by this, Kagome smiled and pushed through us, heading back downstairs to finish making the Ramen.

Inuyasha followed her down and the rest of us shrugged at each other, a bit confused about what had just happened.

Regular POV

The girls got in the kitchen to find Inuyasha sitting at the table, eating Ramen so fast you could barely see it.

Kagome was stirring what looked like more Ramen, and they saw the large pot on the table.

Sitting down, they all dug in, until Star asked, "So Inuyasha, what brings you here?"

Inuyasha turned red at the question but answered anyway.

"The brat was annoying me."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded, shaking the wooden spoon at him, "You know Shippo looks at you like a father!"

Inuyasha shrugged a shoulder, but knew she was right.

'And I look at him like a pup.' Inuyasha thought.

Then he shook his head and looked over to where the raven-haired girl was stirring something in a large pot.

"Kagome? Could we head back to the Feudal era? We have to go look for more shards." He said, hope in his voice.

"We can't Inuyasha, my new sisters are here and I want to settle them in." Kagome said, shaking her head, "And my cousin is arriving late tomorrow night and I want to be here to introduce her to these guys."

"They can come, we won't go far, I'll have you at the well before sunset. And we can wait a little bit while they settle in a bit...Right?" Inuyasha asked, wanting to be in his era one night with Kagome. Besides, Shippo wanted to see his adoptive mother, and Sango wanted to have some girl-talk, whatever that was.

"Oh, could we Kagome? We'll help make sure we're back before sunset." Storm asked, all four girls with large puppy eyes.

Kagome looked away, but still couldn't conceal the small smile that crept up at the sight of her sisters' faces'.

"Well..." She said, not wanting to say yes right away.

"Please? We won't be long." Star said, with Shadow nodding.

"Well...Okay...but hurry up and go now." Kagome relented.

As the girls arranged their possessions, Kagome wrote a note to her mother, telling her they had all gone to the Feudal era for a bit and would be back before sunset, only two hours before her cousin was due.

The she sighed and went upstairs to pack her bag once more.

All Girls

I took out my backpack and got some clothes. Putting them on the bottom, I grabbed some bathroom stuff and other important things. When I was finished putting all that in, I remembered my box.

I went over to my bedside table and took out the small steel box. It had a lock on it, and for good reason. This box held the secrets. Secrets of me, my friends, my world. I couldn't let anyone get a hold of this.

Placing it in the backpack, I hoisted it onto my shoulder and walked toward the kitchen, where we all decided to meet.

Regular

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow when they walked in, but didn't say anything.

"I think we're all ready, Inuyasha." Kagome said, looking around at everyone.

"Uh...Yeah..." He said, then gestured for them to follow him.

"Let's go guys, I'm tired and Sango probably wants to talk." Kagome said wearily, it seemed like she was tired and needed a rest.

'Can't Inuyasha sense this kinda stuff?' Storm thought, getting worried for her friend.

They rest of them(besides Inuyasha) were a little concerned for their new sister as well, but knew she'd be okay.

When they got to the well house, Inuyasha and Kagome stopped in front of them all.

"Okay," Kagome started, yawning, "The well works like this: to get through you need a jewel shard or to be with Inuyasha or me. Otherwise, it's just a hole in the ground."

She smiled softly at her friends, and they knew she needed rest. After all, she was in the Feudal era when they arrived, so she must've not gotten such a good rest.

Then she spoke again, after thinking for a minute.

"Storm and Shadow will come with me. Serenity and Star will go with Inuyasha." She said, "Okay?"

Everyone nodded and she told Inuyasha to go first.

Giving her one last glance, he grabbed the two girls and jumped in. A blue light engulfed them all, and Kagome decided to wait a few seconds to let them get to the top.

Then she grabbed the hands of the other two girls and they jumped in together.

The last thing she saw was the familiar blue light and she closed her eyes, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep.

'Come on...when we get to Keade's hut I'll rest.' Kagome thought, yawning again.

When they light disappeared, Inuyasha jumped down and took the two girls to the top. Then he came back for Kagome.

"Inuyasha..." She whispered, but he didn't hear.

A young woman had just yelled, and the result being the temporary deafness of Inuyasha.

When they got to the top and Inuyasha and put Kagome down, they could see what the commotion was about. Miroku was lying on the ground unconscious, and Shadow was breathing heavily.

Sango was trying to hide a smile behind her hand.

Kagome closed her eyes for a minute, and then opened them to find Miroku standing up.

"Guys, let me introduce my new sisters, Storm, Shadow, Star, and Serenity." Kagome said, "They want to help us on our quest."

"But Kagome..." Miroku said, "How can they help us?"


	3. Kouga, Saving, and back to find Sesshoma...

Okay! Next chapter!

Once more, I do not own any Inuyasha characters, only my own.

Hekele Mayuso- Thanx for reviewing again. And thanx for the corrections.

Come on ya'll R & R!

Chapter 3: Kouga, Saving, and back to find Sesshomaru

Kagome looked at Miroku.

"They have powers, Miroku-san, if you had let me speak." She said, glaring at him.

He looked away as she began to speak again.

"These four girls all have special powers and can use them effectively. They're all Telekenetic, are fast, can use swords and bows and arrows, and can create and control fire. But they each have their own powers." Kagome said, looking around at everyone. Then she gestured to Storm, "Storm can create and control storms. Hence her name. Shadow can create and control shadows, Star creates and controls stars, and Serenity creates and controls peace. While she herself is very much like Sesshomaru."

Snago and Shippo nodded in understanding. They knew what she was talking about. Miroku, however, was a different story. He stood there, staring at the girls.

"Houshi-sama? Are you okay?" Sango said., looking at the monk in concern.

"They have powers...that hurt..." He whispered, slightly swaying.

Sango grew red, "And what do you plan on doing to make them want to use their powers against you?!"

She pulled her boomerang out from behind her and swung it around until it hit Miroku in the chest, resulting in him flying into the forest.

Kagome shook her head at her friends, then picked up her backpack and waved for her friends to follow her.

They arrived at the village a few minutes later.

"Keade!" Kagome called, pulling back the curtain. 

Kagome looked around and saw that Keade was no where to be found "Kagome?" They heard a voice outside and walked out, backpacks still on their shoulders.

"Hullo?" Kagome asked, looking around.

"Hey Kagome, my love, you'll be coming with me, now won't you."

Kouga was standing in front of the group and smiling at Kagome.

"What do you want wolf-crud?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Nothing you want, dog-shit." Kouga scowled back.

Before Inuyasha could retort back, Kouga grabbed Kagome and began to run off.

"Kagome!" Storm, Shadow, Star, and Serenity yelled.

Inuyasha looked ready to go after them, but Storm held an arm in front of him.

"You guys stay here," She said, her voice cold, "Let us go get Kagome. We need to cool off."

With those words she and the other three girls ran off in the direction they saw Kouga go in.

"If we move swiftly, we can reach them by sunset." Storm cried, running in front of the rest of them.

"Let's run among the shadows!" Shadow said lowly, creating a shadow over the land in which they were running.

"Let's have storm also!" Storm laughed, whipping up a tremendous thunderstorm, "That should slow the savage down!"

The girls laughed like maniacs as they sped along the barren wasteland.

Inuyasha

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said coldly.

Sesshomaru had arrived at the village a few moments after the girls had sped off, seemingly blurs in the morning light.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Sango asked, standing in a battle position.

He looked at her coldly, "I am here for the Tetseugia, Demon slayer, as you should know by now."

Sango glared at him and a glance at her friends told her that Inuyasha and Miroku had the same reaction.

"Miroku, wouldn't he have made a move already?" Sango murmured.

"Yeah, he would have...I wonder what's he waiting for." Miroku answered softly.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were glaring at each other with laser eyes. If looks could kill, Inuyasha would be dead right now.

"Sesshomaru, state your business." Inuyasha growled.

"I want the Tetseugia and this time I'll get it."

Sesshomaru was suddenly in front of them and his sword was out of it's sheath.

Inuyasha had put the Tetseugia in front of him, protecting himself from getting sliced.

'Kagome,' Inuyasha thought, 'Be safe.'

Kagome & Kouga

'Inuyasha.'

Kagome looked around and saw herself lying on straw in a large cave.

"Where am I?" She asked aloud.

"In my cave. Certainly you remember?"

Kouga was standing in the mouth of the cave, looking smug that he had finally gotten his Kagome.

Kagome sighed, she is was in for a rough night, for sure.

"Kouga, why must you keep stealing me? I am not yours. I belong to no one. Please allow me to leave." She said, hope lacing her tone.

Kouga looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Like I'm really that stupid. You want me. You just don't know it yet." He said arrogently.

A sweat drop appeared on Kagome's forehead as she said, "Kouga, Inuyasha and my friends will come for me. And like those other times you just had to kidnap me, will beat you."

Kouga smirked and remarked, "This time I have my clan behind me. They'll never get to you now."

He laughed and then turned, walking toward a circle.

Kagome closed her eyes and thought about what her cousin's visit would be like.

Kagome's daydream

"Kagami, come on in dear," Ms. Higurashi said, waving her in.

"Kagami!" Kagome exclaimed, running at her cousin, glomping her.

Kagami smiled grimly at her cousin as she pulled away.

"Kagome...you don't have to...kill me." Kagami said through gasps.

"Sorry Kagami, I didn't mean to strangle you." Kagome apologized, backing up.

"Well, come on Kagome! Let's go shopping!" Kagami said, "You know how longs it's been since I've been here in Tokyo!"

Kagome smiled and grabbed her bag. "Okay," She said, "Let's go!"

They ran out the door, heading toward the mall.

"Kagome!" She heard, "Kagome, where are you? Kagome!"

End of daydream

Kagome opened her eyes' as she heard the voice.

Looking around, her eyes beginning to adjust to the growing light.

'Wait, Is it morning already? Did I fall asleep?' Kagome thought, wondering what day it was.

"Kagome!"

Kagome POV

'Those voices again,' I thought, 'Where do I know them?'

"Kagome? Are you here?"

"Storm!" I shouted, recognizing the voice now.

The cave darkened as four bodies stood in the light.

"Kagome? Is that you?"

I squinted and saw my sisters.

"Is that you guys?" I asked, "What're you doin here?"

"We came to rescue you!" Shadow said, giving me a peace sign.

I fought a giggle, saying, "Where's everyone else?"

"They're back at the village. I told Inuyasha we would get you when he made to move." Storm explained, shrugging.

I shook my head and said, "Ya'll are too much, please help me up. We gotta get out of here. We need to get home. Kagami's gunna be here 2 hours after sunset."

Serenity smiled and I felt the rope on my wrists loosen.

I shook them off and, with some help, got up and out of the cave.

"Let's go...um...we didn't think of how to get her back...she doesn't have speed. And even if she did...she would be weak after that." Star said thoughtfully.

"Storm," I said, thinking of the thunder brothers Inuyasha had defeated, "Don't you control storms?"

She nodded, "Yeah....so...?"

"Well, can't you control clouds, too then?" I asked.

She looked at the rest of them.

"How do you get around?" I asked.

"Speed, remember? We run. I never thought that I might be able to control clouds." She said, all the girls looking at each other.

"Try it," I said, "Then you can carry all of us on a cloud."

"Well...okay, I'll try it." Storm said, determined. 

She closed her eyes and I could see her face relax. I was leaning on Serenity, who was also closing her eyes and smiling.

Suddenly, whips began to appear at the mouth of the cave.

Storm opened her eyes and said, "I don't know if it's stable...Shadow, you try it first."

Shadow nodded and smiled, then crouched down and jumped.

She landed on the cloud and sat down Indian-style.

"It's safe," she said, smiling at me, "Come on, jump up."

Regular POV

Kagome looked grimly at her sister, reminding her about her condition.

Shadow smiled and shrugged apologetically.

Serenity walked her over toward the cloud, then helped her up on the dark cloud.

"Thanks Serenity." Kagome said, smiling.

"Your welcome, dear sister." Serenity replied, then climbed up and settled down behind Shadow.

Storm looked over at Star, "Come on Star, your turn."

Star looked at the cloud, then walked over and sat down behind Kagome.

"Ready ya'll?" Storm asked as she jumped up at the front.

"Yeah, as ready as we'll ever be, I guess." Kagome and Star said in unison.

Shadow smiled and Serenity stayed quiet.

"Um...Star?"

Kagome turned around to see the girl.

"Yeah Kagome?" Star replied, looking at her.

"Well," Kagome started, "How did you ever find me?"

"We followed the stars." She said simply, and winked at her friend.

"By creating a rain storm, Storm covered our scent so that wolf couldn't smell us. Then Shadow created a long, dark shadow to cover our bodies. And we ran like the wind." She explained, grinning at Kagome.

Kagome nodded, "Okay, I get it."

Turning back around, Kagome squinted at a cloud of smoke.

'Wait-' She thought suddenly.

"that's the village!" Kagome cried out, pointing.

They rushed toward the smoke cloud and Storm looked over the whole thing.

"A little rain should do some good." She remarked, waving her hand.

Rain began to fall over the area and the smoke slowly cleared.

Kagome saw the destruction and her eyes opened wide, filling with tears.

Seeing her sister close to tears, Serenity put her hand on the girls shoulder and shut her eyes, willing herself to transport peace into her Kagome's heart and push her pain away.

When Kagome's eyes had dried and the smoke was cleared, the girls speed down to the tiny hut.

"Keade!" Kagome screamed, trying to find the elderly woman.

"Kagome, child, I am right here."

The voice came from behind them, and Kagome turned.

"Keade, are you okay? What happened?" Kagome asked frantically, gesturing to the practically destroyed village.

"Sesshomaru decided to give all ye a visit." Keade said wryly. (AN: I know, totally un-Keade)

Muhahahaha! I leave you at a cliffie...kinda...more later!

R & R 


	4. Author's note

Authors note: 

Sorry to anounce this, but I dan't update until monday, due to unfortunate circumstances that prevent me from the computer...sweatdrop Im glad to even have gotten to snag the computer for a few minutes. I apologize for the "inconvience" and hope I can get the next chapter done. Wish me luck! Until Monday, Storm


End file.
